


Join

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My Ateez OneShots [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dom!Yunho, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Sub!San, Suits, Threesome, Top!San, Top!Yunho, bot!wooyoung, have fun reading ig, i never wrote this before help, punishment?, theres not much to tag here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Even when having a boyfriend, nothing stops Wooyoung to tease his best friend, who is in fact scared of the jealousy Yunho can bring up. But what then happens definitly wasn't what he expected
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Series: My Ateez OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599928
Kudos: 61





	Join

"Cut!", one of the staff called out when they ended their vlive. Most of the staff stood up and packed to go do whaterver they had to do, leaving the group alone in the room.  
The members also began to leave the room, some to go back to the dorm, other because they wanted something to drink or had to pee or whatever. In the end only San and Wooyoung were sitting there. San was the first to get some space between him and his best friend.  
"Are you stupid? Yunho's gonna go crazy" San hissed at him, only making the other smirk though.  
"I don't understand what you mean" he innocently replied, leaning back and crossing his legs.  
"You know exactly what I mean. The only thing that held Yunho from snapping at you was that we were live and the members" San told him, burying his face in his hands with a sigh.  
"Oh come on. And why are you mad at me when it should be him?", Wooyoung asked with a laugh.  
"Because you shouldn't be like that if you have a boyfriend. And I also don't want to get on the wrong side with Yunho, hearing you too sometimes already makes me afraid of him" the older argued, lifting his head again as he could hear the door open again.  
"I see, you're already talking about it" Yunho said, a friendly smile on his face.  
"Yunho, I swear I didn't intend..." San started to apologize, but he was silenced by the bigger, when he carefully placed his hand on the back of his head, slightly stoking his hair.  
"It's not your fault, I guess Wooyoung just wanted to tease both of us. Why don't we go back to the dorm and talk it out there?", he then suggested.  
Wooyoung instantly agreed to it, while San was a bit reluctant about it, not able to imagine how he meant it.  
But in the end there was no way for him to deny it as Wooyoung grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him alone.

Back at the dorm the others didn't even to look at the three boys that just arrived, probably because most of them already hadan idea on what was going to happen next, at least between two of them.  
When all of them entered the room, Yunho made sure to lock it, somehow making San nervous about where he just stepped into.  
"Don't be afraid, San. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to. But your also invited to do whatever you want to try" Yunho said with a sly grin.

The oldest of the three sat down on the bed, giving Wooyoung some kind of signal, making him follow his boyfriend, kneeling down next to him on the bed.  
"I'll spare you with the punishement as it wasn't your fault, at elast this time. But this little brat knew exactly what will happed" Yunho said in a low tone, lifting his hand to grab Wooyoung by the head. "So now he should show you what happens when he misbehaves" he continues, tugging the younger's hair, causing him to tumble forwards, now laying down on Yunho's lap.

Still not sure about what to do, San sat down on the ground in front of them,not able to look away from the sight.  
Without hesitation Yunho stripped the pants off of Wooyoung, throwing them somewhere in the room.  
The oldest of the three smirked when he looked over to San, seeing how he could't look away for even a single second. With a loud smack, he hit Wooyoung on one of his buttcheeks, making the younger moan.  
You don't have to sit that far away, San. Come here, I don't bite, yet" Yunho said. San carefully came a bit closer, admiring how Wooyoung was just laying on Yunho's lap, lifting hit butt as if he was begging for more.  
"Does my bad boy want more?", Yunho asked in a sarcastic tone, now removing Wooyoung's boxers as well, now only leaving him in his shirt and tie.

To say that San wasn't turned on by the sight alone would be a lie, but he didn't dare to move nor to say anything as Yunho once again slapped Wooyoung's ass, leaving a big red mark in the form of his hand.  
"You can try too" the latter told San, holding out his hand in an inviting manner.  
A bit nervous San came another bit closer, now directly sitting in front of Wooyoung's way to perfect butt.  
"Don't be shy, he likes it rough" Yunho laughed, seeing San's wide-blown pupils.  
The whole time Wooyoung dind't say a word, only little whines escaped his mouth every now and then from feeling neglected.  
As San hesitated to do anything, Yunho decided to demonstrate it once again, with even more force than the time before, again dragging a moan out of Wooyoung.  
"Fuck... Please" he begged for more, lifting his butt again to underline his statement.  
"Please what? Use your words properly" Yunho demanded.  
"Spank me more, please"Wooyoung managed to articulate himself. "San too" he then added in a whine, looking up to his best friend, pupils also blown wide with lust.  
"You heard it San, you can go too" Yunho said, leaning back a bit to leave San more space to work with, while he himself took off his suitjacket that he was still wearing.  
Still not completly sure about what to do, San sat up un his knees to be an bit higher, his eyes never leaving Wooyoung's butt ans the red mark Yunho already left there and didn't seem to fade even on bit.

Compared to Yunho's smack, San's was pretty weak, but it still managed to get a whine out of the boy.  
Yunho smiled at him proudly before taking back his position from before. "See? Nothing to be afraid of, right?", he asked he younger who could only shake his head.  
"Again" Wooyoung begged, burying his head in the matress.  
But before San could move even the slightest bit, Yunho spoke up. "That's how you beg for something? We all know you can do better than that, Woo" he said, grabbing into the younger's hair and tugging at them, making him moan deeply.  
"Please do that again Sannie, it felt so good" he then repeated his request, but in a full sentence this time, Yunho smiling pleased, loosening the grip in Wooyoung's hair again.  
"That's way better" he commented with a smirk on his face, letting San free to move again, whi then soon repeated his action from before, smacking Wooyoun's ass once agian, but this time with more force, the sound echoing through the small room.  
"Yes, like that" Wooyoung moaned, already loosing all sort of self-control under the eyes of his boyfriend and his best friend.

It didn't took as long as San thought it would to edge Wooyung, making him a squirming mess on Yunho's lap. Moaning and whining while searching for some kind of friction against his hurtong and leaking cock. But Yunho's grip on his waist was to strong to let him move too much.  
But Wooyoung didn't stop squirming and whining until Yunho gave up holding him down and made him sit up instead, making him face San, holding his legs open for the other to see pretty much everything of his best friend.  
With swift movements, Yunho quickly unbuttoned Wooyung's shirt and began to tease the boy's hardening nipples, making Wooyoung close his eyes and draw out a long groan.  
"You're such a meanie" he whined, leaning towards the touch and therefore more towards San as well. "I bet San is nicer" he the grinned, looking right into San's eyes, his wide-blown pupils staring at him.  
Not giving San any kind to react, Wooyoung leaned more towards San and pulled him nearer by his neck, only to connect their lips seconds later. The kiss was more tounge and teeth than what San expected but he couldn't help but to enjoy it, pulling Wooyoung even deeper into the kiss by titling his head and grabbing his chin.  
Wooyoung moaned into the kiss when Yunho started pumping his member with one hand while continuing to play with his nipple with the other. He tried to slow the older's pace down a bit by grabbing his wrist, but all of his strength was already washed down by everything that already happened and was still happening.  
He had to push San back a bit in order to catch some breath, but he didn't let his eyes off of the boy who's lips were now red and swollen. "I didn't know you kissed so well" he grinned, making San blush.  
"Me neither" he confessed with a laugh. His attention was soon pulled away from Wooyoungs face though as he once again moaned out, making San look down to the cause as Yunho was still pumping his friend's member.  
Not thinking about it anymore, San leaning down, experimentally doing little kitten licks, but the reaction he received from Wooyoung made him continue. But the moans were quickly muffled down to whimpers as Yunho kissed him eagerly, leaving Wooyoung's cock completly to San.

"You're both teasing" Wooyoung managed to say after parting from Yunho to catch some air.  
"What do you want us to do then?", Yunho asked with a smirk.  
"Just fuck me already" he groaned, tugging San back by his hair so he wouldn't come in his mouth before much aven happened. But who could've known that he was that fucking good with his mouth?  
"Both of us?", Yunho asked him, a bit of concern seeping through his voice.  
"Please" Wooyoung begged.

Soon, San found himself laying on his back, stradled by Wooyoung and pants as well as boxers pushed down to his ankles so he could easily slip out of them, which he also did quite fast.  
Only a blink after, Wooyoung leaned down to him, once again kissing his best friend while lifting his ass up in the air for his boyfriend to caress it, which he of course did.  
"Is little Wooyoung so eager?", he asked with a laugh. But Wooyoung could only answer in a hum as he was exploring San's mouth with his tounge.  
San couldn't concentrate on anything around him though, he just let Wooyoung do his thing while he himself shut his eyes and carefully grabbed into Wooyoungs hair to have to kind on hold.

"Wooyoung, hand me the lube, will you?", Yunho requested and even though it sounded like a question the others knew it was a clear command to which Woooyoung complied without a second thought, using his free hand to open the drawer of the nightstand and reaching for the bottle which he than gave Yunho behind him.  
Not letting a second go to waste, Yunho opened the bottle and puring a good amout of the shiny gel onto his fingertips before carefully, yet fast, inserting them into Wooyoung's hole, making him moan into the kiss.  
First, it was only one digit but soon it were two, then three, making it hard for Wooyoung to breathe properly. He had to break the kiss to get some air, which was hard considering the pace Yunho was finger-fucking him, purposefully hitting Wooyoung's prostate every now and then with his long fingers.  
"Ah fuck... just, just fuck me already, please" Wooyoung whined, his head resting on San's shoulder as he rocked his hips back onto Yunho's fingers, carefully nibbling San's soft skin to not leave any marks.  
"Already? Are you sure?", Yunho asked him. San could see the worry reflecting in his eyes.  
"Yes, I'll... ah, I'll take it, it's fine" Wooyoung reassured the other, his voice breaking as he moans.

"You wanna go first, San?", Yunho asked, looking over Wooyoung's shoulder to look at him.  
"Wh-what?", the younger stuttered, not sure if he misheard something.  
"I asked you if want to start", Yunho repeated his question, a smirk on his face as he saw a blush creeping up San's cheeks. 

"Could you stop talking and start doing?", Wooyoung whined between them, grinding down on San's thight as well as pushing back on Yunho's fingers in a fast pace.  
"Of course, sweety, keep calm" Yunho smiled, patting Wooyoung's plump ass. "Go on, San" he then told the other who was still a bit baffeled.  
"But... but I've never done this before" he mumbled, a slight blush on his face.  
"Then I'm sure that Woo will walk you trough it, won't you?", the other asked his boyfriend who nodded eagerly before grabbing behind him and carefully yet eagerly taking San's cock into his hands.

After aligning him he began to lower his hips, biting down into his lips to not let out a whiney moan already. Once he bottomed out comepletly, he took a moment to collect himself again, leaning back against Yunho's firm chest who then began to pepper him in small kisses from his jaw to his shoulder.  
"Move, please" Wooyoung choked out towards San.  
Still a bit unsure he began to slowly move his hips while holding Wooyoung in place by his thighs.  
After getting used to what he was actually doing, San started to jerk his hips up faster than before, keeping a steady pace, letting out a moan now and then when Wooyoung's would clench around him.  
At some point, Wooyoung couldn't hold himself up anymore so he leaned down again, his head against San's shoulder, one hand grabbing into San's hair while he grabbed Yunho's wrist with the ofther, kind of forcing him to bend down with him as well.

"More..." Wooyoung whined, leaning his head to the side, eyeing both of the other males.  
San wasn't exactly sure what he should do but Yunho knew exactly what the boy wanted, grinning at him while positioning himself at Wooyoung's entrance above San's dick that was buried deep inside of Wooyoung already.

It definetly burned like hell, making Wooyoung tear up the second Yunho entered him, on the one hand because there were two dicks inside of him, and on the second hand both of them were so fucking big. But rather than to whine about the pain he soon couldn't concentrate on it anymore as Yunho turned his head back, kissing him passionately while bottoming out fully.  
Soon enough Wooyoung got a bit more used to the feeling and was able to stopanymore tears from falling down his face once Yunho broke the kiss.  
"You can move" Wooyoung then mumbled, sandwiched between the two other males.  
"Are you sure?", San asked, still seeing the remains of the tears in Wooyoung's eyes.  
"I'll be fine" the other reassured with a small smile, rocking his hips back a bit to show that he actually means it.  
With that, Yunho began to thrust into Wooyoung, hitting his prostate due to his position with every thrust.  
The strings of Wooyoung's incoherent moans and words didn't stop and only got louder when San also started moving a bit reluctantly .  
There were even tears forming in the corners of Wooyoung's eyes due to the extreme amout of pleasure he was receiving in such a short time. Therefore it also didn't take long until he came to his first orgasm, clenching around he other two even more than he already did, but neither of the other seemed to stop just now, chasing their own organsms as well, thrusting against Wooyoung's oversensitive prostate over and over, making him whimper and cry and causing him to get hard all over again. 

Wooyoung was almost cumming a second time, moaning Yunho and San's name like he didn't knew anymore words except for 'fuck', when San also came inside of him with a deep moan, thrusting in a few more times to ride out his high.  
Shorty after, Yunho also followed with a grunt as well as Wooyoung came for a second time, dry this time though. 

Carefully, San and Yunho took their members out of Wooyoung, who laid flat on San's chest, trying to collect himself again. In order to make Wooyoung as comfortable as possible, San carefully laid him down on the matress while Yunho got a cloth to clean him as well as San and himself properly.  
Being the gentle giant he was, Yunho also covered the two with a blanket before laying down under it as well, draping his arms around the two.  
Wooyoung automatically leaned into his boyfriends touch, drawing San closer as well so he wouldn't be left out.

"That was fun, lets do that more often" Wooyoung giggled


End file.
